


New Rush

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Pleasuredome: The Musical - Various/Beesley
Genre: F/F, Major Character Injury, Post-Canon, canon-typical cheesiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: The world is her oyster.





	New Rush

The world is her oyster. Well, it was for a moment and it will be again if she recovers. _When_ she recovers, Lily insists.

Lily rides with her in the ambulance, which showed up while she was lying there in Lily’s arms, staring up into her eyes. Lily holds her hand, asking the paramedics a million questions. Sappho is too weak to pay attention. Instead, she concentrates on the feel of Lily’s hand in hers and draws strength from Lily’s touch.

She drifts off in a haze from all the drugs they’ve given her, and Lily soon taps her shoulder and whispers, “We’re at the hospital.”

Sappho wakes up and looks at Lily. “They probably won’t let you see me,” she slurs. “You’re not family.”

Lily bites her lip as tears well in her eyes. She nods. “Yeah, I – yeah.” She bends down to press the softest of kisses on Sappho’s pale lips. “You’ll pull through, Sappho, I know you will. You came back to me before.”

Sappho’s attempt at a reassuring smile looks more like a grimace. “I love you,” she whispers just before the paramedics open the ambulance doors. She passes out when they move her.

* * *

Sappho wakes in her own bed in her Manhattan apartment. Her mouth is dry and the room is spinning. She coughs.

“Hello?” she says.

In seconds, Lily is at her side. “You’re awake!” She grabs Sappho’s hand and kisses it.

“I think so. Unless I’m imagining your lips on my skin.” Sappho smirks. “What happened?”

Lily furrows her brow. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

Sappho’s blue eyes widen. “I got shot!” A pause. “No, after that… The ambulance… You were there with me.”

Lily smiles. “They patched you up good at the hospital, but you’ve been out for a couple days. Dom and Remy – er, Michael – helped me take you home.”

Sappho nods. Bad idea. “Can you get me some water?”

Lily jumps up and runs out the room. While Sappho waits, she replays her vague memories from the past few days.

Lily returns with a glass of water, placing it on the bedside table and helping Sappho sit up. “How are you feeling?” she asks.

Sappho gulps down a mouthful of water. “Been better,” she admits. “I have a question.”

“Shoot,” says Lily, and immediately winces at her word choice. “Sorry. I mean, go ahead.”

Sappho puts down her glass and gazes at Lily. “Who’s the bastard that shot me?”

Lily opens her mouth to speak, but doesn’t reply. Her silence changes the atmosphere of the room, casting an awkwardness between them.

When Sappho’s impatience gets the better of her, she presses for an answer. “Lily? You know, don’t you?”

Lily nods, not meeting Sappho’s eye but staring at her fingernails.

“Was it Victor?”

Lily inhales. “Yes. Yes, it was my father!” she cries, looking up at last. “They arrested him, but… He’s dead to me.”

“It’s okay, Lily,” Sappho promises, taking Lily’s hand. “It’s gonna be okay.”

They both have a lot of shit to work through, but it _will_ be okay, as long as they’re together. Lily is better than the best cocaine – loving her and touching her gives Sappho a new kind of rush, but most of all, Lily gives Sappho _hope_. She makes Sappho believe the world is her oyster again.


End file.
